There are many types of polyethylene made and sold today. One type in particular is made by various suppliers and sold in large quantities. This polyethylene is called high pressure free radical polyethylene (usually called LDPE) and is usually made using a tubular reactor or an autoclave reactor or sometimes a combination. Sometimes polymer users blend LDPE with other polymers such as linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) to try to modify properties such as flowability or processability.
We have now discovered new LDPE polymers which, especially when blended with LLDPE, can have improved processability especially in terms of increased output due to increased bubble stability, while maintaining other performance attributes.